What Would Happen If Roxas Discovered Fanfiction
by The Masked Butterfly
Summary: A normal day in the World That Never Was has Roxas on the internet like most teenagers his age. What does he find?


**What Would Happen If Roxas Ever Discovered Fan-fiction…**

It was a perfectly ordinary day as far as perfect, normal days in the Castle That Never Was can go. The various members of the Organization were doing whatever they pleased, seeing that Xemnas was out on a mission and would not be back until late that night. Most of the Organization was fighting each other near Memory's Skyscraper and Fragments Crossing. All the Organization but Demyx, who was still sleeping, Luxord, who was playing speed solitaire, Axel, who had been spiking his hair for the four hours, and Roxas, were suffering through target practice. Well most of the members were the targets while Zexion, Saix, Xaldin and Xigbar were practicing.

Roxas, the thirteenth member of the Organization, was enjoying his free time doing what most teenagers enjoy doing: surfing the internet. He was trying to find out more about the elaborate plans that Xemnas was developing. To aid him in his search, he was using the most commonly used webpage in the castle. After a few seconds, was loaded and Roxas did a web search for 'Kingdom Hearts.' Even more seconds later a page came up with 25,627,938,035,008,000,000,000 results.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted. "I don't have the time to look through all of these listings. Roxas looked at the clock and groaned, "It's not like I have anything else to do."

After many, many hours of carefully sifting through pointless crap, he clicked on a link that was titled 'Kingdom Hearts Fan-fiction Archive- '

"I wonder what fan-fiction is." He wondered aloud "but it can't be any worse than the other random stuff I've read."

He was presented with a list. At the top of the list was something titled "The Bond Of Flame" and next to that was 'by RoxelObsessed,' and underneath that was some type of summary. It said:

"Roxas and Axel have always been the best of friends. What would happen when all of that changed? RxA"

"Why would my friendship with Axel ever change?" he wondered "and who the heck is this 'RoxelObsessed'…maybe it's a STALKER!!!"

He read all of the other summaries on the page and was convinced that somebody or many people were following, or at least watching the Organization as well as everyone that Sora had encountered on his journeys.

"Some of these people have extremely sick minds," he said. "Axel and Larxene dating, or Larxene and Olette, or even Seifer and anybody, I also can't picture Sora and Riku as a couple either…"

He went back to the top of the page and clicked on the first thing that he had seen. Then Roxas started to read.

Fifteen minutes later Roxas wanted to puke. This was the most disgusting thing that he had ever read. Why would anyone in their right mind would ever think that him and Axel HIS BEST FRIEND, in that way.

For the next few minutes he sat at the desk in shock. He didn't snap out of his trance until Axel came into the room.

"Yo, Roxas do you have any hair gel? I woke Demyx up and used all of his."

It was widely known throughout the Organization that hair gel was the item of choice, seeing that almost everyone uses it.

"Dude what's wrong?" Axel walked over to the desk that Roxas was still seated at.

"Look at this," He managed to gasp.

For the next few minutes, Axel was reading the story that was on the screen. When he was done, his reaction was very shocking.

Much to Roxas' surprise, Axel was doubled over on the floor laughing. When he was done, he stood up and was face to face to a very angry Roxas.

"How can you find this funny?" he asked.

"Easy, there is no way that's _ever _going to happen, dude I'm as straight as they come."

"Oh thank god," breathed Roxas.

"Good, now that you're done with that, do you have any extra hair gel?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Dang! Well maybe Larxene will have some…"

"Do you really think that she'll give you whatever beauty products she has?"

"No of course not! Larxene use beauty products? She lives in a castle full of guys… Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Uh sure, but I'm not going to be the one that's going to answer to her, therefore I won't be the one getting hurt, you better watch out."

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to help me."

"What?!"

So a day that started off badly—

"Hey, do you want to wake Demyx up and totally prank Xemans' room?" Axel asked.

"Uh sure..."

turns out to be pretty normal after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, just wanted to add this to my story:**

**First of all, if anyone has the penname 'RoxelObsessed' I am so sorry, but I hanestly created that out of nowhere, I just thought it kinda related to the story...**

**Secondly, I have this on my bio page, but if anyone knows anything about "Immortal Rain" can you please PM me, or review? My friend wants me to write her a story on this topic for her B-day, and I honestly don't know anything about it... HELP!!!**

**Last, I will update the "Vampire List" as soon as I possibly can, I don't think I have any loyal readers yet (I think...) so most of you have no idea what I'm talking about...but yeah.**

**So that's it! **


End file.
